The toy horse of the instant invention comprises an improvement over the similar apparatus disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,107.
The toy horse disclosed in my prior patent as well as other similar toy horses of the "hobby-horse" type have a tendency to "walk" over the supporting surface therefor when in use. By providing limited oscillation between the leaf spring of the toy horse and the supporting base thereof a far more smoother operation of the toy horse is afforded and the tendency of the toy horse to "walk" over its supporting surface is substantially eliminated.
The main object of this invention is to provide a toy horse of the "hobby-horse" type constructed in a manner which will afford a smoother operation when in use.
Another object of this invention, in accordance with the immediately preceding object, is to provide a toy riding horse which will have very little tendency, if any, to "walk" over the supporting surface therefor.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a toy riding horse including handgrip portions thereof which are supported for at least slight movement relative to the seal portion thereof in order to provide a riding action which more closely simulates riding a real pony or horse.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a toy riding horse in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.